Star Crossed
by twist3dl0gic
Summary: There are stars in his eyes, but only when he looks at her they're star crossed, Meant to Be. [HPxGW  oneshot]


Written for the livejournal community '1sentence', where you take a set of fifty words and write one sentence for each. This is set Epsilon, written about Harry and Ginny.

_#01 - Motion:_ Their love of flying should have been a clue that they were Meant To Be.

_#02 - Cool:_ "You're doing it wrong," she tells him, walking across the room to demonstrate again (not caring if he thinks this is stupid and doesn't want to learn), "Like this, with a swagger."

_#03 - Young:_ She was so young when they met, so young when she started to love him.

_#04 - Last:_ During the summer, there are many awkward moments, such as deciding who gets the last dinner roll; after a chorus of "You take it"/"No, you take it," Ron finishes the last of them.

_#05 - Wrong:_ She likes to be right, so even if it's a little crazy that she thinks Percy would be just adorable with Luna, Harry simply agrees.

_#06 - Gentle:_ Not even five minutes ago, the ground proved to be a not-so-good cushion when falling off her broom, but the team captain helps her up with an ease that somehow doesn't worsen the pain.

_#07 - One:_ "Make a wish," she says quietly to Harry; they're out in the garden together, staring at the stars, and Ginny doesn't think it could be a more romantic evening.

_#08 - Thousand:_ "If I make that same wish on all the stars I see tonight, do you think it will come true?"

_#09 - King:_ _Weasley Is Our King_ can be heard in the distance, and really, it's awful of Malfoy to sing such a horrid song about her brother, but she still can't help looking at Harry and sharing a sheepish grin in amusement.

_#10 - Learn:_ One afternoon after work, Harry meets Ron at the leaky to discuss his 'female troubles'- "I keep making the same mistakes, I'm never going to get this right."

_#11 - Blur:_ While her best friend Hermione Granger's relationship was a whirlwind, going from dating to engaged to married with 2.5 children in just a few short years, Ginny can remember every last detail of her romance with the Boy Who Lived, each one a significant detail that had to happen in order for things to progress, and every miniscule second featuring Harry seems to draw on forever.

_#12 - Wait:_ Even if Harry said he can't be with her, can't put her in that kind of danger, Ginny will wait forever for him.

_#13 - Change:_ He doesn't remember when he started looking at Ginny differently; Harry just knows that suddenly, he's very jealous of Dean.

_#14 - Command:_ It's not a suggestion when Ginny asks Harry to be home on time for dinner that evening.

_#15 - Hold:_ He counts his blessings when ever Ginny is in his arms, wondering how he ever got so lucky.

_#16 - Need:_ Tears form in Harry's eyes when he receives the news about Remus; immediately, he begins calling her name looking for the comfort she so readily offers.

_#17 - Vision:_ "I'm blind without them," he tells her as she reaches to take off his glasses for him, to which she says, "Good, I don't want you staring at me, anyways."

_#18 - Attention:_ Everyone's eyes are on The Bride, Fleur Delacour-now-Weasley, but a certain bloke with dark hair can't keep his green eyes off the youngest redhead who is dancing with everyone but him.

_#19 - Soul:_ "You've got me, Harry. _All_ of me."

_#20 - Picture:_ He carries a picture of her while he's away fighting the war; she would be embarrassed if she knew which one.

_#21 - Fool:_ Her eyes look his form over, laughing through her words; "You look ridicules, Harry," she says.

_#22 - Mad:_ When Ginny slams the door in his face, he figures it's best he doesn't knock again.

_#23 - Child:_ "He has your eyes, Harry," she says, staring down at their first son; he answers with a smile, "Lucky for him, the rest is all you."

_#24 - Now:_ Their bodies keep close to one another, cuddling close under blankets, oblivious to everyone else and sleeping away their Sunday morning.

_#25 - Shadow:_ There's a tree in their backyard, and they discovered it provides just enough shade for two people.

_#26 - Goodbye:_ Before Harry can leave, Ginny asks for him to kiss her one last time; six months later, her toes still curl when she recalls their teary goodbye in bed.

_#27 - Hide:_ In the distance, you can hear Harry counting to three while Ginny and the kids scurry around the house for a good hiding spot, and James just _knows_ his dad won't find him this time.

_#28 - Fortune:_ "And they put their predictions _in_ the cookie?" she asks for the third time, not really believing that anyone would do something like that; Harry tells her to open one and see for herself.

_#29 - Safe:_ When she wakes in the Chamber of Secrets to Harry and not Tom, Ginny just knows she will be fine.

_#30 - Ghost:_ But years later, her dreams are haunted by the dark haired boy who nearly killed her, and even Harry can't chase away that kind of monster.

_#31 - Book:_ And today, with the fancy, newly invented communication tool, journals are an every day obstacle for her, and Harry must help his love to believe that _these_ diaries are safe.

_#32 - Eye:_ For a month, each time Ginny passes the window of a new boutique in Diagon Alley, she stops to admire a beautiful set of dress robes she has no reason to buy, nor the means to do so, but Harry decides that his girlfriend needs a just-because treat she'll truly love and purchases them as a surprise.

_#33 - Never:_ "I'm not going," she insists, even though no one is listening, "I don't want anything to do with that insufferable git of a brother," so Harry goes to Ron and Hermione's house warming party alone.

_#34 - Sing:_ He listens as she hums a lullaby to their son James, and even if she can't properly carry a tune, it's the most beautiful song he's ever heard.

_#35 - Sudden:_ His body jerks and then Harry cringes in embarrassment, even if Ginny says it's alright, he's just come in his shorts and he'd rather not have her looking at him right now; they were far from done.

_#36 - Stop:_ "We can't keep doing this here," she tells Harry with a slight giggle, thinking of her family in the other room; he answers by dipping his head to kiss her neck again, and Ginny doesn't refuse him.

_#37 - Time:_ They were apart for nearly a year, but in cliché great-love fashion, the first time they see each other again, it's like they never were.

_#38 - Wash:_ Even before they live together, Ginny does his laundry- it would never get done, otherwise.

_#39 - Torn:_ He rips the fabric of his new suit's jacket on a loose nail in their apartment, and the entire time Ginny sews the thing up, she fumes about his carelessness and he smiles thinking how much like her mum she's gotten.

_#40 - History:_ When Severus Snape watches the youngest Weasley fall arse over elbow for the offspring of Potter, it's like history repeating itself, and really, she's too intelligent for the prat anyways, just like Evans was.

_#41 - Power:_ While the wizarding world regards Harry Potter as the most powerful wizard of his generation, there _is_ one witch who we must consider much more talented; after all, she does control The Boy Who Saved Us All.

_#42 - Bother:_ "Oi, Harry, do you think- er…," Ron stops short as he bursts into the dorm only to find his sister diving under the covers, and as he tightly shuts his eyes, he turns around to leave saying, "Sorry, mate, I'll come back later."

_#43 - God:_ People are desperate in the war, wondering how everything could get so bad, and Harry whispers into her hair that he'll fix it, he'll make everything better.

_#44 - Wall:_ She pins him against the wall and proceeds to snog him senseless; he's unsure of whether his masculinity is threatened or if he wishes she would do this more often.

_#45 - Naked:_ Call it Gryffindor bravery, but without a stitch of clothing on, Ginny feels completely at home (of course, it's taken her a few years to get to this point).

_#46 - Drive:_ Years later, Arthur obtains a new flying car, and Ginny asks to borrow it for an afternoon; a night looking at stars is romantic, an evening flying into the stars is indescribable.

_#47 - Harm:_ It's not like he _means_ to hurt her feelings, and sure, he could have been a bit more sensitive- she's a pregnant, sobbing mess of emotions at the moment- but who thought that disliking the new recipe she's tried that evening would send her wailing to the locked bedroom?

_#48 - Precious:_ She calls him a git, he answers 'I love you'; truth is, she loves him too and doesn't hate that he spent the past five minutes teasing her- it's out of affection, really.

_#49 - Hunger:_ After sex, Ginny craves fresh fried chips; Harry simply craves her.

_#50 - Believe:_ She feels more guilty when Harry accepts her lies as truth than when anyone else does; maybe she should just be honest and tell him the truth.


End file.
